At The Tip of A Sword
by Whispstar
Summary: A survival games fic! Not really much of a summary. Its just a Hunger Games and MineCraft crossover. T for violence and minor swearing. :3 Accepting OCs. ON PAUSE!
1. Chapter 1

**Yup! Two stories in one day! I just wanted to start everything off. So here is a Minecraft Story for all you folks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MineCraft or the Hunger Games. MineCraft is owned by Mojang and the Hunger Games is owned by Suzanne Collins.**

**A/N: Not all items are Minecraft items. Some are mod items.**

* * *

Dark. Everything is dark. Until I am lifted up out of the ground. Then I see it, the cornucopia decked with gold to diamond swords, knifes, bows and arrows, food, backpacks, clothes, water, and enderpearls.

As I watch the clock tick down from 60, I look at my surroundings. I am in a tropical forest, covered with vines and thick underbrush. There is a lake about 40 meters from where I am standing. The Crafters will overtake that before I can even get near. My best choice is a black bag laying 10 feet away from me. I could grab it in a dash, and then run back into the forest.

"5".

"4".

"3".

"2".

"1".

"Let the 124 anual Survival Games, begin!"

Everything is blurry as I dash for the pack. Tributes are going down left and right. I see a boy approaching me with a iron sword. Frightened, I open my pack in search for something to aid me. In luck, I see a small diamond knife, which I throw at the boy.

It stabs him in the heart, and blood leaks out like a rainstorm. Some of the blood lands in my eyes, so I grab his sword, large pack, stuff my pack in his, and run to the forest.

~~~~~About 3 Hours Later~~~~~~~~~

I finally find a safe place to check my gear. I look at the boy's gear first. A large black bag in which I can put my bag in, and a iron sword.

Then I take out my stuff, and lay it on the ground. Dried fruit, cooked beef, a sleeping back, a piece of string and an empty water container.

I quickly take my stuff and pack it in my black bag, then stuff my bag in the boy's bag. I grab the iron sword, and use it to slash through the underbrush.

* * *

What do you think? Yay? Nay? Tell Meh!


	2. The Will of Death

Many hours have passed. I look into the sky, seeing no stars or moonlight. Darkness is how I was born, and it was how I will die. It is how it always is, and how it will always be. I don't have enough to survive for even three days. Within a short time, I will be dehydrated and dying slowly, that is if somebody doesn't get to me first.

I see the tributes who passed on today. Only one did, the boy I killed. I killed a boy called MunchingBrotato. I guess he wasn't lying when he said he was bad at PvP. He looked very young. Maybe in the twentys. There was not an age limit for the survival games. I am 14.

One word rings in my head. Kill. That was what the human race was born to do, whether we like it or not.

I make myself go farther from the cornucopia. My face wrences in pain. Humans were not meant to walk on hours on end. I force myself to walk on. The pain continues on. I grunt in pain. It feels like a million tiny ants nawing on my feet.

Worried, I bend over and take off my shoes. My feet are red and raw, blisters creeping up on my heel, and a few are popped and bloody. The best way to deal with this is to get the blisters deflated to make it less painful.

~~Gross Part Ahead~~

I gently squeeze on a few blisters, and they pop and spew out blood and puss.

"Ugg!" I groan in pain, but I make myself go on.

One by one, grunt after grunt, I pop the rest of my blisters, puss pouring out like a rainstorm.

~~Gross Part End~~

I grab my sock and use it to dry my feet of puss and blood.

After cleaning, scrubing, and rubbing with a sweaty sock, my feet look a little better. I put my socks and shoes on, and head on my way, my mouth already feeling dry.

"I need to find water"! I mutter to myself.

Without water, I will die off quickly.

I walk for a few more hours, and see a giant tree.

"Could I, sleep up there?" I ask myself.

Gently, I hoist up my feet and grab for a branch. I pull myself up, over and over, until I reach the top.

Quickly, I use my backpack strap and tie my backpack to a limb. I take my iron sword and climb back down.

I jump down, and look around.

Suddenly a bush rustles, and a girl head pokes out, screaming truce, right before I throw my sword.

"Who are you?" I ask, sword armed.

"S-Snow." The girl muttered.

"How do I know you won't kill me?" I ask.

She lifts her body up, and shows me her bloody leg.

I rush forward, sword thrown to the side with a clumsy throw.

Have I found someone I can trust?

* * *

Hey! How are all of you. Chapter two is out! Slightly longer than the last one.

~Whispstar


	3. Truce?

**I am back! This chapter will be about 1,000 words. It is a long one. Be prepared!**

**Snow: Are you going to kill me off?**

**Me: I'm going to be honest. Yes.**

**Snow: I'll kill you first!**

**Me: *Runs Away* Onto the story!**

* * *

"What did you do to your leg?" I ask Snow. Her leg was bleeding and swollen, and the cut went down to the bone. It was carelessly bandaged with a torn sleeve, wrapped around her leg, held there by sap.

"A boy ran up to me with a knife. He slashed at me and cut my leg. I couldn't move, so I took a pointy stick from behind me and whacked him with it, knocking him out for a bit. I took his knife, and slashed open his throat. I then took his pack, and cut off his sleeve and ran as fast as I could." She replies.

"What did you get from him?" I ask, looking for a big leaf to rewrap her leg.

"A few things. The knife, a sack of meds, some dried pork, and a a small yellow backpack."

"Can I have them?" I ask.

She nods, and hands me the pack. I climb up my tree, and I carefully place it in my bigger black bag.

I climb back down, and continue looking for a big leaf.

"I can carry it until your leg heals." I say, finding a big leaf.

"Okay." She nods.

I wrap the leaf around her leg, and I hear her gasping in pain.

"Sorry. I don't have any water to clean it." I say. "There has to be water around here somewhere though. I've seen a few birds and the plants are very green. We also won't have to worry about it being dirty when we find some, the gamemakers said that all of the water was already purified because they don't want people dying from germs, they want them dying from others."

"Try digging around the trees." She says to me.

I look at her in confusion.

"I found some by the trees, the bigger the trees, the better." She says, pointing at the base of my tree.

I nod, and climb up my tree, getting my bottle. Then I climb back down, and scoop up some of the dirt from around the tree. Sure enough, water spurts out, and I feel my face cooled with the drops hitting me. I quickly fill up my bottle, and bring it over to Snow.

"This might hurt." I say, taking off the new leaf bandage.

Slowly, I pour water on the wound. She gasps, and her face wrenches in pain. I stop, and then continue washing it out. When I'm done, Snow sighs, and the wound is a little less swollen, and the bleeding somewhat stopped.

"I'm going to patch it up again." I say, drilling my sword into a tree to get some sap.

Sap starts leaking out, and I go to work, wraping the leaf around her leg, and keeping it with sap.

"Can you walk?" I ask, looking at my work. It was nightfall again.

"Wait, I want to see who I killed first." She says, looking up into the sky.

The boy Snow killed was a young man named Deadlox. Snow nods and tears form in her eyes.

"What is wrong?" I ask.

"I'm just upset I killed someone."

"Snow, in these games, nobody can win without killing someone, you have to. It is what we do to survive. It's kill or be killed."

Snow cries into her hands for several minutes.

"Please try to walk." I demand.

Snow stands up her legs shaking, andd step after step, she makes her way to my tree. She smiles, at me, her tear stained face finally happy for the first time everyone entered these games.

"Where did you learn how to do this?" She asks me.

"I was in doctor training. I learned to heal and cure."

"I-If I make it out alive, I want to learn that too."

I sigh. I know for a fact probably neither of us will make it out alive. I don't want to ruin this girl's dream though. There are many people who could kill us with just a single arrow or a swipe of a sword.

"You never told me your name." She tells me.

"Whispstar." I say.

I am a blond girl, with long hair and blue eyes, with a few different traits. Or that is at least what others told me. I never really looked at myself at home.

"Cool." Snow says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"How old are you?" I ask her.

"14."

"Really? Me too!" I say. Is this how real girls feel? Having fun and chatting? I never had friends at home.

Suddenly, a small silver box attached to a parachute floats down towards me.

I quickly grab it out of the air and open it.

"What is it?" Snow asks.

"Painkiller." I say, grabbing my water bottle.

I slowly pour out one tablet and make Snow eat it with some water.

"This will knock you out." I say, looking at the med bottle.

I guess I didn't need to say that, because just as I did, Snow fell asleep. I look at her sleeping face. I just met her, and already I loved her like a daughter. Back at home, I had no family, they all died, but looking at Snow brought back memories of my mother tucking me into bed at night when I was little. Good memories.

I look at her, and then lean her at the base of the tree.

Sword in hand, I slowly drift off next to her. I don't know if someone will kill us before we wake up. I don't know if I will ever see daylight again. I might die soon, but for now, I just feel peaceful.

* * *

**How did you like it? I spent a long time on this. :3**

**~Whispstar**


	4. Death or Life?

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I was busy. Everyone seems to like this story a lot. I've been getting many PMs for me to continue it. Now, rumors have been going around if you have looked at my profile, and yes, there will be a new name for this story. YOU guys will choose it. Post the name you want it to be in the comments, and may the best name win! You will also get a major shout out! Anyway, onto awaited chapter.**

* * *

I wake up, a sweet smelling aroma filling my nostrils. Did I die last night? Am I in heaven?

No, I conclude, as I blink open my eyes.

I was still sitting at the base of the giant tree.

"Good morning." Snow says to me, baking something over a small fire that I was barely able to see.

"Good morning? We could both die today, and you say "Good morning?" I snap.

"Sorry." She says, recoiling back as if I were a bomb, ready to explode.

"Nevermind." I say, standing up.

"So what are you cooking?" I ask, peering over her shoulder.

"Some herbs and berries, and a small squirrel that I killed." She says, dividing the chopped up meat, berries and herbs between two giant leaves.

I pick the leaf up, and smell it.

"Are you sure these are safe to eat?" I ask.

"Yes. I learned to cook with berries, herbs, and meats." She says, taking a bite out of her squirrel.

I have to admit, the sight of fresh food looked good, and I couldn't help myself from taking a big bite.

"Mrmph... This is good!" I say, my mouth full.

"Thanks." She says, blushing.

"So, you can walk good now?" I ask, while stuffing a few herbs in my mouth.

"Yes. I even can climb the big tree." She says, showing me her leg.

"Well, I think we will leave our supplies up there, but for now, we need to go hunting for other people." I say, stuffing the rest of the food in my mouth.

"Yes. It will help narrow down the competition." She says, drawing out her knife.

I look at the knife's blade. It was gold tipped in blood.

"Lets go." I say, jumping to my feet. I may be in a truce with Snow, but I can't help feeling that she will kill me.

**Time Skip**

We walk for hours and hours, the sun beating down on us. Our throats were dry as a desert, and our voices were cracked.

"What is that smell?" I ask, sniffing.

"What smell?" She asks.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you. I'm part cat. I can also change into a cat at any time." I say.

"What did I just hear?" She mumbles under her breath.

"I heard that." I say, shaking my head.

I look around, sniffing and peering around bushes. Soon, I find what was making the stink. A body. It was a boy with dark brown eyes, frozen in horror. I didn't remember this guys name, but I think he got a low score in the tests.

"Who is that?" Snow mutters in disgust.

"I don't know, but the question should be WHO did this. If it was a person, they could possibly be near by." I say, examining the body.

"You can turn into a cat and look around can't you?" She asks, unsure.

"No. The gamemakers disabled my powers. They won't come back unless I win." I say.

"Oh. Well. I'm sorry." She says tears peeking out from the corner of her eyes. Was she now losing faith? Was she giving up?

I keep turning around the body, and to my surprise, I find a small green pack about the size of my hand.

"Good news Snow. I don't think this guy was killed by a human. There are no wounds and his supplies are not taken." I say, looking into the pack. I don't think I'm guessing right. I tell myself. Why would his eyes be frozen in horror if he wasn't killed by a human?

"Thank goodness. So what's in the pack?" She asks me.

There sat at the bottom of the pack sat a flint and steel.

"A flint in steel." I say, looking closer at the object.

"How did it not burn in there?"

I look closer at the back, and sure enough, I see a tag that says heat proof.

"It was a heat proof bag." I say.

"Does he have any more stuff?" Snow asks.

"No." I say, checking over the body one more time.

"Well, OK. Let's just keep going." She says, looking closer at the guy.

"Wait." I say. Did I just see what I thought I saw? Yes! I did! The guy's neck, and faint handprints were lining the neck. This makes sense! The horror look, the small pack! The pack must have been small enough that he could have hid it before that attacker killed him and took all his other stuff!

"Snow, let's go." I say, grabbing her arm.

"I'm afraid it's a little late for that." A voice says.

I slowly turn around, and find myself staring into the eyes of the person who killed this guy...

* * *

**And DONE! How did you like it? It's a little shorter than the last one but... hey! A shoutout to the person who can guess who is attacking me and Snow!**

**~Whispstar**


	5. Save Us

**I have to ask you something. Which pair of Minecrafters do you want to see me and Snow face in the final chapter of the games? The choices are **

**A: BajanCanadian and ASFJerome (No Merome Comments)**

**B: Captainsparklez and AntVenom (No SparkAnt Comments)**

**Any Merome or SparkAnt comments will be removed and your vote will not count. **

**Just say A or B.**

**P.S. Try to persuade me to choose your favorite, cause if you really want it to be a certain one, I'm just letting you know, my vote counts as two votes. Right now my vote is on A.**

**I also have another vote for A, from BrokenHeart. So the tally is so far,**

**A: 3**

**B: 0**

* * *

My heart sped up as I looked at the figure looming over me. Looming over me stood a man, with a evil grin and sunglasses hiding his eyes. He had medium length tangled brown hair and a purple amulet hanging from his neck. He was equipped with a bow, a gold sword, and a large pack.

Quickly, I try to scramble away, but he pulls me back with his sword.

"Snow help!" I yell to her, but I see he has grabbed her ankles and pulled her next to me.

"Seeing that nobody is around, I suppose a little torture couldn't hurt." The man says pushing us to the ground and binding us with a rope from his pack,

"Please, just kill us quick." I say, hiding my face in my hands, begging for mercy.

"No can do girly. The more tragic and painful, the more sponsors I get." He says, walking around, looking for something.

I struggle and pull on my binds, trying to reach for my sword that has fallen a few short feet away. Snow just laid in her binds, closing her eyes as if wishing it was just a dream.

"Aha! Fire ants! When I put these on my sword, I can tear your flesh open and make it sear!" The man says, putting some ants on his sword.

"Now which…. pretty little lady should I torture first." He says, looking at us.

"Seems that is girl," He says, pointing to Snow's wrapped up leg. "Has been injured already." He says, pulling off the leaf and lining up his sword with her wound.

"Please, no!" She yells, squirming away.

Quickly, the man drives his sword in Snow's leg, tearing the flesh and slicing through the bone, while Snow screams in absolute pain. Tears streams down her face, as she cries and screams from pain.

I try to bury my face in the dry dirt, but the man lifts up my head so I am forced to watch. Slowly, he carves something on her leg, and tosses her to the side, still screaming in pain.

Slowly, he works his way over to me, picking up more ants with his sword on the way.

I struggle and pull on my binds as he walks closer.

"So, now its your turn right girly?" He says to me. "Since you haven't gotten and injury, let's make this a little more painful shall we?" He says as he drives his sword into my ribcage.

I scream louder than Snow as I feel my flesh being torn. I can feel the ants wandering through my body leaving bite marks under my skin. They start to make it burn like lava, in the Nether, and I scream louder, the tears finally poking out. I struggle, but that only lodges his sword deeper.

Soon, he finishes with my ribcage leaving it as a bloody swollen mess, and moves onto my legs, making scars on them. I scream in pain as I endure scar after scar, bite after bite, and taunt after taunt.

Finally, he moves to my head, leaving my body bleeding and swollen. He places his bloody sword at my throat. I close my eyes, just quick enough to hear an arrow whizz by.

I my attacker gasping in pain as he swears. I open my eyes and see an arrow stuck in his hand.

Quickly, someone jumps out of the bushes, with a bow and arrow and a few backs and aims two arrows at my attacker's eyes. They hit the target, and our savior takes that time to take the man's stuff, and unbind us.

"Run!" Our savior whispers to us as we leave our attacker wailing in pain grasping his eyes. I look back quick enough to see the man take the arrows out of his eyes, and he stares right at me, with bloody, cold, blind eyes.

* * *

**Dun. Dun. DUUHHH! Can you guess who the attacker is now? I gave a good description. Sorry for the shorter chapter. Next one will be about 2,000 words long. Also, any ideas who saved me and Snow? Hmm. Maybe we have a new alliance.**


	6. Another Team Member?

**So far the votes are as is;**

**A: 3**

**B: 1**

* * *

I look at me and Snow's attacker one more time, and gasping in pain, and then me and Snow limp to follow our savior.

"Follow me!" I whisper to him, and in a few hours, we had reached me and Snow's tree.

"So this is your camp?" He asks us.

Me and Snow nod our heads, and then black out from blood loss. The hours of walking took their toll.

*****Time Skip*****

I wake up, next to the big tree, my muscles aching from exhaustion. Snow was laying next to me, sound asleep.

"Nice to see you've woken up." I hear a voice say.

I look around and see the same person who saved me and Snow, leaning on the trunk of me and Snow's tree camp.

"Who are you!" I demand, trying to get up.

"Woah! Calm down there. Those heath potions that were sponsored to you haven't taken the full effect."

"Health potions?" I ask.

"Yes. Sponsors sent them right as you blacked out. The potions restored your blood and everything, but your still not completely healed."

I look down at my torn shirt and pants. My scars were pale and faint.

"That doesn't answer my question! Who are you and why did you save us?" I ask, raising my voice.

"Ok, ok, calm down. I'm Pikmaster5, but you can call me Pik." Pik says.

"Ok Pik. Why did you save us?" I ask.

"I couldn't let two pretty little ladies die, could I?" He says, making me blush.

"Well, if you want to stay with us, you have to prove you won't kill us."

I hear a rustling in the bushes, and see a tip of a stone sword poking out. My heart starts racing, and I bring my hand up pointing to the bushes.

"This is your chance to prove your on our side Pik." I say.

He looks to where I was pointing, and he takes out his sword.

"Don't you like bows better?" I ask him.

"Yea I do, but I want to show you I can use a sword too.

It takes one well blow from Pik's wood sword to cut off the spy's head. Unfortunately, a two new people looking exactly like him took his place.

Pik goes after the men, but after he cuts off both of their heads, I realize that this was a trap from the gamemakers. It was a human hydra!

"Pik don't!" I yell. "Its a human hydra!"

"How can we kill them all?" He asks me.

"Climb up the tree, and carry Snow with you!" I yell, slowly climbing the tree, muscles burning.

Soon, I reach the top next to all of our stuff, and Pik climbs up next to me, Snow on his back.

"Here, let me take your stuff." I say to Pik.

He hands all of it to me but his bow and arrows. I quickly stuff everything in it my giant pack.

"We'll go through it all later." I say, leaning back on the tree.

"Ok." He says, closing his eyes and leaning back.

Hours pass, and the stars come out.

Pik opens his eyes and looks at me.

"I never got your name." He whispers to me.

"Whispstar." I say.

He nods and closes his eyes again.

Had me and Snow found another team member?

* * *

**Sorry, I said this chapter would have about 2,000 words. I wanted to do that but my chapter got deleted somehow and wiped all the 2,000 words. I wanted to upload something today so I had to throw something together. Again, Sorry. The next chapter will be 2,000 words and the Christmas special will have 5,000.**


End file.
